A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2
The following is a list of episodes of the second season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Cast * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Carl Steven as Freddie Jones * Kellie Martin as Daphne Blake * Christina Lange as Velma Dinkley Recurring characters * Scott Menville as Red Herring * Don Messick as Jenkins. Episodes Notes/trivia * Series creator and producer, Tom Ruegger, left after season 1 to work on Tiny Toon Adventures for Warner Bros. Animation, with Lane Raichert taking over producing duties. * This season introduces a new character in the series: Daphne's butler Jenkins, who would often be summoned to perform some ridiculous task. He would appear in many episodes of the show from this point on. Production credits The following credits are shown at the end of every episode. They reflect closely as possible as to how they are presented on-screen. * Executive Producers: William Hanna And Joseph Barbera * Executive In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Lane Raichert * Story Editor: Bill Matheny * Associate Story Editor: Laren Bright * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Don Lusk, Paul Sommer, Ray Patterson * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Vincente Bassols, Joan Drake, Ed Love, Berny Wolf * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artists: Michael V. Bennett, Scott Jeralds, Joel Seibel, Jon McClenahan * Starring The Voices Of: Casey Kasem As Shaggy, Don Messick As Scooby-Doo * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: Charlie Adler, James Avery, Bever-Leigh Banfield, Pat Carroll, Victoria Carroll, Linda Dangcil, Takayo Fischer, Dick Gautier, Linda Gary, Robert Ito, Casey Kasem, Christina Lange, Al Lurie, Kenneth Mars, Kellie Martin, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Haunani Minn, Brian Mitchell, Felton Perry, Neilson Ross, Maggie Roswell, Michael Rye, Ronnie Schell, Carl Steven, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, Patric Zimmerman * Animation Casting Directors: Andrea Romano, Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jamie Thomason * Title: Scott Jeralds, Tom Ruegger * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Scott Jeralds * Director Of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music & Song By: John Debney * Layout Supervision: Deane Taylor * Layout Artists: Glen Lovett, Craig Handley * Character Design: Eric Clark, Mark Christiansen, Lance Falk, Scott Hill, Vicki Scott, Mario Williams, Lane Raichert * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Background Layout Artists: Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Peter Alvarado * Background Artists: Jim Hickey, Patti Palmer, Craig Robertson, Martin Forte, Jeff Riche * Xerography: Star Wirth * Color Stylist: Alison Leopold * Supervising Editors: Terry W. Moore, Larry C. Cowan * Music & Sound Editing: S.V. Editorial * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Denise Whitfield * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd. * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Supervising Directors: Paul Stibal, Chris Hauge * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart-Green, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * ©1989 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Hanna-Barbera Productions * Category:Seasons